<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here comes a thought by Kirjava3456airbender</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520533">Here comes a thought</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirjava3456airbender/pseuds/Kirjava3456airbender'>Kirjava3456airbender</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>6 Underground (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, on a beach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:08:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirjava3456airbender/pseuds/Kirjava3456airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just bad smut tbh</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Four | Billy/Six (6 Underground)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Here comes a thought</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air around them was so warm it almost fell sticky on their skin, breathing felt like taking gulps of water. The sand was just on the edge of uncomfortably itchy under their naked bodies and everything smelt of salt and sunscreen. The sky slowly turned purple and violent orange as the sun set.</p><p>Four’s hand was callused and rough in his.</p><p>They were in Mexico, in a little hidden beach with black sand and a sea so dark it looked like ink. They barely had time like this, just for the two of them, One didn’t trust them to go off on their own and when they did they usually preferred to do something more adrenaline-filled. There were few things that compared to Four’s delighted laugh as Six drove as fast as the supercars One rented for him would go. Still, sometimes the quiet was nice too, especially like this, when they were both languid and soft from the heat and the alcohol. Cheap Tequila tasted like gasoline as it went down their throats but neither Six nor Four were picky when it came to alcohol and they had managed to drink a bottle and a half between them.</p><p>As softly as he could, he pulled Four against his side, humming softly and Four almost didn’t notice, his eyes glued to the sunset. They looked as if they had been set aflame in this lightning. He turned Four’s face towards his and took a moment to look at him before kissing him.</p><p>Here, hidden away from the world, their kisses were almost tender. Almost, because One’s warnings were always on the back of their minds, because more than blood they had adrenaline running through their veins, because g-d knew they both lived on a tightrope. Four broke the kiss, chuckling softly and the red sun haloed around him, bathing him in blood. And then, The Thought that had been plaguing Six.</p><p><i>I love him</i>.</p><p>He felt it, vibrating through his bones, banging inside his skull, twisting in his gut. But instead of speaking, he kissed Four again. This time hungry, biting at the blond’s lips until he nearly drew blood. He wound his arms around Four’s neck and pulled them both to lie on the sand, all the while trying to banish The Thought from his mind.</p><p><i>I love him</i>.</p><p><i>I love him</i>.</p><p><i>I love him</i>.</p><p>Four pressed a rough hand against Six's chest and with the other, grabbed his hair before he started kissing his jaw and neck, pulling hickeys to Six’s skin. Six breathed out soft sighs, throwing his head back, uncomfortably aware of the sand that was going <i>everywhere</i>. He whined embarrassingly when Four stopped touching him, trying to stop him from getting up and Four batted his grabby hands away with a snort.</p><p>He walked over to the pile of clothes they had left a couple of feet away hours ago, when they had run into the sea, laughing and shoving at each other like kids. He searched quickly through the pockets of his joggers before letting out a loud “aha!” and holding up a condom like he was holding a trophy. He fell down to his knees and shuffled over to Six, cringing slightly when the sand rubbed against a scabbed knee. Six snickered at him, getting up and dusting the sand off his body as best as he could.</p><p>“What? Do you want me to fuck you?” Four crinkled his nose at the thought, tearing open the package.</p><p>“Are you kidding? Here in the sand? Nah, wanna blow you.” Six blushed despite himself, he never could get over how much Four enjoyed pleasuring <i>him<i>, it was a weird feeling and The Thought echoed through his throat. He swallowed it up.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Uh, yeah, yeah, that’s fine.” Four grinned at him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Now don’t go and get shy with me, we both know you’re a cocky sonufabitch.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He unrolled the condom around Six’s cock and looked at him with a smirk, a look in his eyes that Six couldn’t decipher.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m not…” Whatever he was going to reply with, died on his tongue and turned into a long grunt as Four licked a wet strip on the underside of his dick and then sucked softly on the tip, as if tasting it out. Of course, he wasn’t, it’s not like they used flavored condoms but nonetheless, Four always gave blowjobs with unmitigated delight, like he could do it all day. (Six knew he couldn’t, after a few hours his jaw would be too achy and Six’s own cock would certainly be too overstimulated. It didn’t stop them from trying, though.)<br/>
He wrapped a hand around the base of Six’s dick, the other pressing a bruising grip around the driver’s hip. He took Six’s member into his mouth, sucking harder and bobbing his head, almost in sync with the waves behind them.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Six panted, hot breaths that he almost expected to turn into steam, as Four took him deeper and deeper into his mouth, his lips impossibly tight around his dick, humming soft moans that made Six go weak in the knees. Suddenly, Four changed the rhythm from slow and steady to dizzyingly fast, as he deep throated Six. Six’s hips gave a few erratic stutters before he tuned into Four’s rhythm and he started fucking the blond’s throat, moaning loudly now.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The hand around the base of his dick disappeared and Four took him in as deep as he could, pressing his nose against Six’s stomach and started jacking himself off. They moaned in tandem, the speed of their movement turning faster and faster, the pool of warmth in Six’s stomach tightened and tightened, until he cried out loudly:<br/>
“I’m going to come! Four!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Four barely had time to slip off his dick with a wet sound before Six started shooting out spurts of hot jizz, a bit of it streaking across the blond's cheekbone. His eyes rolled back into his head as he came, exhaling with a loud groan and sinking down to the still-warm sand.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Before him, Four came with a surprisingly high moan, his eyes screwed shut and faced raised towards the sky, almost like he was praying. White ropes of cum painted his abs. Together, they laid down on the sand, sweat coating their skin and chests heaving up and down. Six took Four’s hand in his. Over them, the sky was dark blue with half a moon smiling down at them, hundreds of stars twinkling like they never did in crowded cities. Six turned his head to look at Four and felt his heart falter, pumping a deep bass in the cradle of his ribs, his skin thrummed with electric energy.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>There were a thousand stars caught in Four’s eyes.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He was smiling like he rarely did, with a corner of his lips pulled higher than the other, the tip of his tongue tucked between his teeth, a grin infinitely more beautiful than the beach around them.</i>
  </i>
</p><p><i>I love him</i>.</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Four…”</i>
  </i>
</p><p><i>I love him</i>.</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yeah?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p><i>I love you</i>.</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“What’s your real name?” The smile on Four’s lips immediately turned into a strained smirk, the slant of his eyebrow’s furrowed nearly imperceptibly and something <i>twisted</i> in Six’s chest.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh please, you know how One is about the rules. He’ll kill me if I tell you!” He laughed softly, artificial. “C’mon, let’s get into the water again.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He got up fast, ripping his fingers from Six’s grip, and jogged over to the waves.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh my g-d! It’s so cold!” A fond smile tugged at the corners of Six’s mouth as he got up, walking much more slowly to the sea.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hey! wait for me!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He sealed The Thought as far back into his mind as he could.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>